Avant que l'ombre
by Shirenai
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Ils sont liés, par l'esprit, le destin, à défaut de l'être par le corps.
1. Avant que l'ombre

Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Avant que l'ombre...

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : M, bien tassé (bloodplay, UST, masochisme flagrant...)

Disclaimer : _Tokyo Babylon_ appartient aux CLAMP et je les en remercie. Le titre est à Mylène Farmer et je conseille d'écouter cette chanson en lisant.

Note : Les textes qui suivent se situent tous plus ou moins dans la même veine et traient de la relation entre Subaru et Seishirô dans _Tokyo Babylon_ (voire dans _X/1999_ mais ça peut se placer dans les deux). C'est un recueil d'OS.

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Avant que l'ombre..._

Seishirô était là, devant lui. Subaru n'osait pas croire que ce qu'il avait vu en rêve était le reflet de la réalité. Il avait pourtant fallu qu'il se résolve à accepter cette vérité quand il avait aperçu le corps de sa jumelle gisant derrière son ennemi. Hokuto, étendue au sol, immobile, dans les vêtements maculés de sang qu'elle lui avait empruntés.

_Tu l'as tuée…_

Le Sakurazukamori l'avait fait, il avait vraiment pris la vie de sa sœur. Le chef du clan Sumeragi ne savait s'il devait s'effondrer ou laisser la colère l'emporter. Seishirô avait franchi la mauvaise limite.

_Tu vas payer..._

Subaru se prépara à l'affrontement. Préparation plus d'ordre physique que mentale, d'ailleurs, car si le jeune homme avait largement les capacités et la condition pour tenir ce genre de combat, son esprit, encore faible, indécis, fragile était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas mener une lutte contre ses propres sentiments en même temps qu'une lutte contre la personne vers laquelle ces sentiments étaient dirigés. S'il définissait l'ordre de ses priorités, le choix était facile : Seishirô d'abord, les fantômes de son passé ensuite. Pour le moment son objectif premier était de mener ce combat à son terme – quel qu'en soit le terme, justement – et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Le chef du clan Sumeragi se protégea à la hâte du sort que lui lança son ennemi. Cependant son instinct lui soufflait que ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante à éviter. Le décor changea soudain autour de lui ; il se retrouva dans le noir, devant un immense cerisier en fleur. Probablement celui qui était associé au Sakurazukamori et devant lequel ils s'étaient rencontrés. Une multitude de souvenirs lui revint à la vue de cet arbre. La première fois qu'il avait vu Seishirô, qui à l'époque n'était encore qu'un lycéen, la mort de Hokuto, et, il le pressentait, les affrontements à venir entre eux. Cet arbre était leur mémoire. Il avait contemplé les meurtres de Seishirô, sa rencontre avec Subaru et il contemplerait, immobile, inlassablement, leurs oppositions futures.

L'exorciste regarda autour de lui. Évidemment, son adversaire avait disparu. Restant sur le qui-vive, Subaru se concentra sur sa perception des énergies spirituelles. Il sentait la sienne, et une forte énergie négative qui émanait du cerisier, mais celle de Seishirô restait introuvable. Il tenta les yeux fermés de situer l'endroit où se trouvait son opposant dans l'illusion qu'il avait créée, car il était forcément quelque part, tapi dans l'ombre, à le regarder se débattre contre ses chimères. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre source d'énergie sinon la sienne et celle de l'immense arbre, le chef du clan Sumeragi ouvrit soudain les yeux et lança une attaque contre le large tronc du cerisier.

D'abord rien ne se passa. Puis il y eut un petit crépitement. Quelques traits de lumière, et le fûda finit par voler en éclats, l'arbre avec lui. Subaru eut un petit sourire satisfait et avança vers l'endroit où l'arbre s'était trouvé quelques secondes avant.

« Ton idée de maquiller ton énergie au milieu de celles amassées par le cerisier n'était pas mauvaise. Je me suis demandé si tu étais vraiment dans l'illusion. Mais la masse des énergies était tellement effrayante et négative que je me suis dit que tu ne pouvais être que là. Seishirô. »

Il courut jusqu'à ce dernier, résolu à en finir. Mais quand il voulut le frapper, sa main traversa l'épaule de sa cible sans la toucher. Emporté par son élan, son corps aurait suivi le reste de son bras si la masse sombre qu'il avait prise pour Seishirô n'avait pas repris son apparence de cerisier. Subaru se trouvait coincé, emprisonné à même le tronc de l'arbre. Il était sur le point de se faire absorber par cette inquiétante masse d'énergie qu'il avait sentie. S'était-il vraiment trompé ? Seishirô n'était-il donc pas là ? Il était pourtant certain de ne pas s'être trompé dans sa perception des énergies – s'il y avait un domaine où il était certain de ses pouvoirs, c'était bien celui-là – alors où avait-il commis une erreur ?

Seishirô apparut face à lui, ombre sortant de l'ombre à pas lents. Arborant son habituel sourire dédaigneux et cette expression qui respirait le mépris, il marcha jusqu'à se trouver presque contre Subaru et murmura :

« Dommage, Subaru-kun. Ton analyse était pourtant bonne. Tu as juste été trop confiant et en as oublié que tu étais dans mon illusion, où je contrôle à volonté l'espace, le temps, la forme des choses. Tu ne vois jamais que ce que je veux que tu voies. »

C'était vrai, il en avait oublié le principe même de l'illusion. S'il s'était méfié un peu plus, peut-être aurait-il réussi à atteindre Seishirô et briser ce sort. En attendant il était complètement à la merci de ce dernier et tentait désespérément de se défaire des racines de l'arbre. Il se faisait l'effet d'un moucheron pris dans la toile d'une araignée et qui voit sa mort courir sur les fils de soie. La main de Seishirô vint délicatement emprisonner son menton et le releva. Les yeux de Subaru croisèrent alors les siens. Il sentait la peau fraîche du Sakurazukamori épouser les contours de son visage, son souffle tiède ébouriffer vaguement quelques mèches de cheveux, sa présence inquiétante proche, si proche de lui… Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne pouvait pas accéder à ses fûda et ses bras, à l'opposée l'un de l'autre, ne pouvaient pas composer d'incantation. Ne lui restait que la solution de la douleur pour se sortir de cette illusion. Lorsque ses dents percèrent enfin la peau tendre de ses lèvres, le sang n'eut pas le temps de couler jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le tronc de l'arbre ; les doigts fins de Seishirô étaient là pour le recueillir. Le rouge carmin, éclatant, contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau, qu'il soulignait avec élégance. Le sang était une couleur qui allait bien autant à sa personnalité qu'à sa physionomie, constata tristement Subaru.

Le Sakurazukamori recula un peu pour contempler sa proie empêtrée dans l'illusion et dans les ressentis et lécha le bout de son doigt d'un air satisfait, ou était-ce gourmand ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le geste ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Subaru qui, éberlué, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son adversaire. Il voulait l'achever, oui ou non ? Son aîné revint ensuite vers lui et ce qui se passa laissa l'exorciste perplexe. Était-ce un produit de son esprit malade ou bien Seishirô était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser ? Les dégâts que l'on recevait dans une illusion se transposaient à la réalité, en était-il de même pour ce baiser ?

Les lèvres posées sur les siennes étaient-elles réelles ? Il sentait bien le goût de son propre sang, en loin, sur la langue de son opposant qui se jouait de ses inhibitions mais malgré cela, il restait incapable de distinguer ce qui appartenait à la réalité de ce qui relevait de la fiction. Au bout d'un moment, la langue de Seishirô délaissa la sienne pour aller parcourir la ligne osseuse de sa mâchoire. Ses lèvres embrassèrent la pommette droite de Subaru, sa tempe, avant de redescendre vers la joue. Dans le même temps sa main gauche serpenta jusqu'à son cou qu'elle serra brutalement. Le garçon sentit tout à coup l'air lui manquer et suffoqua. Il sentit la tête lui tourner, sa vision se brouiller quand la poigne de desserra. Il avala goulûment l'air et reprit pleine conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Seishirô le regardait toujours, les lèvres teintées de sang. Celui de Subaru, qui provenait sans doute de cette douleur cuisante qu'il sentait sur sa joue. Son ennemi reprit son petit jeu. Là où ses lèvres caressaient la peau tendre du jeune homme, ses doigts laissaient une coupure d'où s'échappaient quelques gouttes de sang chaud. L'exorciste perdait pied. Partagé entre le mélange du plaisir et de la douleur, son corps et son esprit réagissaient d'une manière bien étrange. Une voix au fond de lui criait qu'il devait se débattre, s'échapper de ce cauchemar mais son corps se cambrait, s'offrait un peu plus à la caresse impitoyable de son tortionnaire.

_Touche-moi…_

Le plaisir de la douleur, la douleur du plaisir coupable, humiliant eurent raison du sens commun de Subaru, qui finit par se laisser complètement aller dans les bras de Seishirô. Ses gémissements se firent plus longs, plus forts. Sa respiration bruyante trahissait ses sensations. Les yeux mi-clos, il gémit :

« Prends-moi. Je te veux. »

Son adversaire s'arrêta. L'instant d'après, sa main transperçait l'épaule gauche de Subaru qui, surpris, ne contint pas son cri de douleur. Les doigts se teintèrent de nouveau. Un murmure :

« Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur… »

Bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Il avait tout pouvoir sur sa proie, tant physiquement que mentalement. Il avait plié Subaru à sa volonté et ce dernier n'attendait que son prochain geste. Il attendait que ce corps bien trop loin se rapproche du sien, l'emporte dans l'enfer du plaisir charnel dans un tourbillon de douleur et de plaisir. Il méritait de souffrir. Les genoux du jeune homme flanchèrent et il courba l'échine, haletant. La main se retira de son épaule et les doigts poisseux colorèrent ses joues.

L'exorciste était au bord de la folie. Il le voulait. En lui, sur lui, contre lui, près de lui. Il voulait s'énamourer de cette ombre menaçante avant de se laisser absorber par elle.

_Ne faire qu'un…_

Laisser l'obscurité le posséder, l'avaler, le faire disparaître. S'abandonner une unique fois à ce plaisir coupable que son corps lui réclamait à grands cris. Le garçon revint soudain à la réalité. A genoux sur le bitume, haletant et tremblant encore des sensations qu'il avait découvertes, le treizième chef du clan Sumeragi se demanda si ce qu'il avait connu dans cette illusion était la mort ou le désir. Il s'était senti périr sous les caresses de Seishirô et renaître des mains de celui-ci. Une fois, puis deux, encore, encore. Il en voulait encore. Subaru voulait sentir encore une fois les doigts rouges de son sang contre sa peau.

Avant que l'ombre ne le tue.

_Fin_


	2. A Beautiful Lie

Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : A Beautiful Lie

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : PG

Disclaimer : C'est toujours aux CLAMP et le titre est cette fois à 30 Seconds to Mars. Mention spéciale à cette chanson parce qu'elle résume parfaitement leur relation, vraiment.

* * *

_A Beautiful Lie_

Seishirô se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre sous le cerisier. C'était sept ans plus tôt ; le garçon avait neuf ans et il avait pu sentir en lui tout le potentiel d'un puissant exorciste en devenir – encore latent. Il sommeillait dans ce gosse de grands pouvoirs dignes d'un prestigieux maître du yin et du yang. Le Sakurazukamori avait été intrigué par cette figure encore ronde, haute comme trois pommes. Son regard n'avait pu se détacher de la bouille pleine d'innocence qui l'avait dévisagé d'un air émerveillé. Cela avait dû être la première fois qu'il avait une pointe d'intérêt pour quelqu'un. Il serait d'ordinaire resté de marbre et insensible mais le garçon l'avait intrigué, alors il avait décidé de faire un pari avec lui.

Il savait, c'était écrit, qu'ils allaient se retrouver par le futur ; leur destin, leurs pouvoirs, leurs caractères antagonistes allaient forcément les amener à se croiser à nouveau. Et il ne s'était pas trompé : quelques années plus tard, il avait reconnu sa proie en cet adolescent qui courait à vive allure à la poursuite d'un shiki sur les quais de la gare. Les marques sur le dos de ses mains avaient réagi malgré les gants. Le petit avait bien grandi, s'était-il dit avec un sourire presque attendri. L'année de délai qu'il s'était fixée avait alors commencé. Il avait un an pour s'attacher à Subaru.

Le Sakurazukamori avait fait la connaissance de Hokuto – quelle énergie, cette petite ! Il se demandait où elle trouvait tant de ressource – et avait feint d'être tombé amoureux de son jumeau au premier coup d'œil. Un beau mensonge que celui-ci, empli de toute l'ironie et la tragédie de leur histoire. C'était quitte ou double, comme histoire, mais il fallait croire que jouer « franc » jeu lui avait attiré la sympathie de la jeune fille. Son frère semblait néanmoins beaucoup plus réticent et avait du mal à accepter le comportement ambigu de Seishirô.

Il n'avait pas l'air débrouillard sur le plan sentimental et ses réactions face aux tentatives d'approche du jeune homme étaient irréfléchies, aléatoires et incertaines. C'était d'ailleurs un peu frustrant d'avoir l'impression de ne pas être pris au sérieux, quand bien même ses sentiments étaient on ne peut plus fictifs. Cela donnait au vétérinaire la sensation qu'il n'était pas crédible et il ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait toujours une pointe d'énervement. Néanmoins, quand il faisait une plaisanterie ou un sous-entendu avec plus ou moins de connotations, il adorait voir Subaru lui montrer toute son innocence.

Il était tellement mignon, à s'empourprer comme une jeune fille… Du moins, il l'était une fois, deux… Mais sur la durée c'était devenu particulièrement irritant. Le tueur du cerisier était incapable de dire dans ces moments-là si la naïveté du fils Sumeragi le touchait ou l'agaçait. Il lui venait de temps en temps l'envie fugace de prendre Subaru contre un mur et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne plaisantait pas tant que ça, en plus de lui expliquer le sens de ses blagues.

Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas, pourtant ; comment Subaru allait-il pouvoir tomber amoureux de lui s'il lui faisait une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait mais il devait se retenir, s'empêcher, attendre le bon moment pour tomber le masque. Attendre.

Attendre d'avoir fait tomber toutes les défenses de Subaru pour pouvoir, enfin, au terme de toutes ces années, percer son cœur du tranchant de sa main et mettre fin à cette immense comédie tragique de leur histoire. Seishirô n'aimait pas les mensonges mais peut-être que celui-ci lui laisserait un arrière-goût amer lorsque mis au jour. Cette vie d'apparence normale ne lui déplaisait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne lui plaisait. Il s'y était juste habitué et se disait que la vacuité qui allait venir après lui serait désagréable. Le déguisement du gentil vétérinaire serait, au final, plus difficile à quitter qu'à endosser…

_Fin_


	3. De l'attente

Auteur ; Shirenai

Titre : De l'attente

Personnage/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rendons aux CLAMP ce qui est aux CLAMP.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_De l'attente_

Seishirô sourit à Subaru. Ce qu'il était beau, ce jeune homme… Un air innocent qui appelait à la débauche, un visage à la croisée des mondes de l'enfance et des adultes… même sa gentillesse, qu'il aurait pu trouver exaspérante de naïveté le rendait attirant. Oui, vraiment, ce jeune chef de la famille Sumeragi avait tout pour plaire – pour _lui_ plaire. Le Sakurazukamori n'en oubliait pas sa mission mais il trouvait beaucoup plus amusant de la mener ainsi.

Séduire sa future victime avait un côté ironique et quelque chose de méchant. Mais Seishirô n'était pas un gentil. Pourtant, à jouer un rôle de tous les instants, à force de répéter à Subaru qu'il l'aimait, il avait presque fini par le croire lui-même. Il fallait certes qu'il y croie un tant soit peu s'il voulait être crédible mais point trop n'en faut, dit le proverbe. Son principal objectif était de réussir à passer la garde que pouvait représenter Hokuto. Cette petite avait l'œil, l'assassin était convaincu qu'elle pouvait, s'il faisait un faux pas, devenir un problème conséquent. Il devait contourner cet obstacle et obtenir de Subaru qu'il se mette à nu – et pourquoi pas au sens strict du terme.

Mais quelque part le vétérinaire avait peur de tomber dans son propre piège, de ne plus vouloir quitter le rôle auquel il avait fini par se faire ; c'était comme si la gentillesse de Subaru avait fait écho à quelque chose en lui. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible – eux ensemble ou le fait d'être amoureux, là était la question – et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de sans cesse se rappeler ceci s'il voulait garder son objectif en vue.

Subaru devait mourir. De sa main. Seishirô sourit à nouveau, cette fois de manière moins conventionnelle en pensant à la réaction qu'aurait Subaru lorsqu'il lui avouerait tout. Ou plutôt qu'il lui rappellerait tout, corrigea-t-il mentalement, car le garçon avait su. Et cela tombait bien puisque ces derniers temps, Subaru semblait retrouver un peu de ses souvenirs… Ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience. Il se souviendrait bientôt de leur rencontre destinée sous le cerisier en fleurs.

L'assassin en frémissait d'anticipation. Il brûlait de sentir qu'il était en pleine et parfaite possession de la vie de sa proie. Il rêvait de la sensation de sa main plongeant vers le cœur encore battant de l'exorciste, du sang chaud sur ses doigts… Ah, ce que l'attente pouvait lui être longue et insupportable… Néanmoins leur ballet de sentiments, mensonges et autres jeux de dupe l'amusait ; cela allait parfois jusqu'à le faire s'interroger : il ne savait, entre le jeu de séduction et la partie de chasse, ce qui était le plus divertissant. Le Sakurazukamori admettait volontiers qu'en plus d'apprécier de voir la situation évoluer lentement mais sûrement en sa faveur, il aimait sentir la gentillesse du jeune homme dirigée vers lui. Le faire sien, doucement, lentement, jusqu'à lui couper toute retraite et ouvrir sa garde. Lui faire commettre l'erreur qui lui serait fatale.

Il estimait que cela en valait la peine, quitte à ce que la mort de Subaru soit le fruit de ses rêves pour une ou deux nuits de plus…

_Fin_


	4. It's a perfect denial

Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : It's a perfect denial

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Bis repetita, c'est aux CLAMP, pas à moi. Et le titre est (encore) une quote de _A Beautiful Lie_ de 30 Seconds to Mars.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_It's a perfect denial_

Subaru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise quand Seishirô faisait un sous-entendu sur son penchant pour lui. Il ne savait jamais quoi répondre et l'attitude du vétérinaire le mettait mal à l'aise. Pour ne rien arranger, Hokuto ne disait absolument rien pouvant le sortir de l'embarras – elle semblait prendre au contraire un malin plaisir à enfoncer le clou – et riait de bon cœur aux blagues un tantinet graveleuses du plus âgé. Le jeune homme était après tout un peu taquin et puis il voyait bien quel effet cela pouvait avoir sur le fils Sumeragi, ce qui rendait la plaisanterie d'autant plus amusante.

C'était du moins ce qu'on pouvait voir en surface. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient bien laisser voir au commun des mortels, aux gens extérieurs à leur histoire – ce qui incluait la jumelle de Subaru. La réalité était un peu différente. Un peu moins rose, un peu moins joyeuse. Beaucoup plus complexe. Seishirô n'était pas amoureux de Subaru comme il le prétendait. Et à la vérité, il ne faisait pas non plus en sorte de l'être, comme il en avait fait le pari. Il avait juste envie de s'amuser un peu, de prendre son temps avec cette proie qu'il avait marquée de ces pentacles inversés. Il voulait voir tomber cette étoile d'innocence et de pureté.

Tomber dans ses bras, dans le désir, dans les ténèbres d'une passion violente et destructrice qui ravagerait l'enfant qu'était encore Subaru. Quelque chose lui disait d'ailleurs qu'il était très proche du but. Les fois où il provoquait l'adolescent ne lui donnaient d'ordinaire pas cette satisfaction d'avoir embrasé les joues pâles d'un rose gêné. L'exorciste avait pour cause des pensées ultérieures. Petit à petit, son esprit s'était mis à lui suggérer des choses que Seishirô pouvait lui faire. Il avait ces images plus ou moins tendancieuses et il se trouvait littéralement désarmé face à elles, ne sachant pas comment les contenir ou les ignorer.

Le pire était quand le soir venait et qu'il lui fallait se coucher. Le garçon en était venu à redouter le moment où il se retrouvait seul dans le noir de sa chambre, car sa seule compagnie se trouvait être le corps de Seishirô étrangement peu habillé, qu'il imaginait volontiers courbé au-dessus du sien. Subaru sentait alors le feu lui monter aux joues, se propager dans son ventre, jusqu'à son entrejambe. Quand cela arrivait, il se roulait en boule sous les draps, fermait les yeux et espérait que son esprit lui laisserait enfin un peu de répit. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de les imaginer tous les deux enlacés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre.

Il ne s'en rendrait pas compte ou plutôt, il espérait se tromper, mais il se consumait de désir pour le vétérinaire. Il niait avec les derniers moyens dont il disposait cette attirance coupable, anormale. Il la refusait tant dans sa chair que dans son cœur. Non, il n'était pas amoureux de Seishirô, il confondait juste un peu les choses. Non, il ne rêvait pas de s'abandonner à lui ; ce n'était que son subconscient qui se manifestait en d'obscurs chemins. Pas plus qu'il ne ressentait de la solitude lorsque la silhouette rassurante du jeune homme s'éloignait de lui. Non… il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas…

Il avait tellement honte de lui-même qu'il s'en voulait d'être celui vers lequel était dirigé le sourire de Seishirô. Le garçon aurait voulu avoir le courage de s'éloigner de lui, parce qu'il était indigne de cette gentillesse. Mais surtout, et de façon totalement inconsciente, il voulait aussi se protége ; protéger son cœur et son âme qu'il n'avait jamais su préserver. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attacher davantage à lui. Peut-être que, là aussi, son inconscient s'érigeait en une ultime barrière protectrice parce qu'il sentait au fond de lui que cet homme avait un côté menaçant, de dangereux ; il y avait toujours chez Subaru, quand il regardait le jeune homme, une impression de malaise. L'air était tendu, électrique, il y avait un quelque chose de malsain dans leur relation qui le faisait intérieurement suffoquer, comme si une main invisible – ou peut-être était-ce celle de Seishirô ? – lui serrait la gorge et l'étouffait sournoisement.

Le chef du clan Sumeragi avait besoin de se calmer. Il sentait son corps et son esprit s'affoler de concert. Il en était ainsi depuis déjà quelque temps : lorsqu'il réfléchissait à Seishirô et lui, il perdait automatiquement son calme et son raisonnement pratique, à tel point qu'il sentait parfois une sorte de folie le gagner et paralyser tous ses sens. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Ça allait bien finir par lui passer, du moins il l'espérait. Mais, là encore, inconsciemment, une certaine lassitude commençait à poindre en lui.

Car il sentait, il comprenait sans vouloir l'admettre. Jamais Subaru n'aurait reconnu qu'il était fou amoureux du vétérinaire, et que tout le reste passait au second plan lorsqu'il était près de lui. Il se refusait à avouer qu'il avait fini par flancher. Qu'il avait, depuis longtemps déjà, rendu les armes. Qu'il avait perdu.

Que Seishirô avait gagné…

_Fin_


	5. Sang et pastel

Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Sang et pastel

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : M, bien tassé (UST, bloodplay, masochisme plus que flagrant...)

Disclaimer : Pour autant que j'aime écrire sur eux, ils ne sont pas à moi mais aux CLAMP.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Sang et pastel_

Subaru avait mal. Se trouver en face de Seishirô, une fois de plus en tant qu'adversaires lui semblait être une cruelle punition. A croire que son destin lui en voulait vraiment… Alors qu'il se savait incapable de blesser cette personne, de la détester et de vouloir sa mort, il devait de nouveau lui faire face. Seishirô et son regard méprisant, qui lui disait qu'il n'était toujours pas digne d'être sa victime. Le jeune homme devait donc conserver ce statut de proie sans pour autant être menacé par le Sakurazukamori. Il n'en valait pas encore la peine.

Était-il donc si faible pour que Seishirô le juge ainsi ? Oh il se savait faible face à ce visage si familier, cette silhouette sombre, cette voix faussement veloutée et à ce charme empoisonné. Mais ce n'était pas de son fait. Il avait été manipulé et trompé, qu'y pouvait-il ? D'autant qu'il se serait bien volontiers passé de ces sentiments sur lesquels son ennemi avait allègrement marché.

Subaru aimerait tant faire abstraction de leur passé, faire table rase de toute la dimension affective qu'il avait donnée à cette histoire. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il arriverait à affronter Seishirô d'égal à égal, lui faire face sans hésiter…

Le tuer.

Le chef du clan Sumeragi caressait encore un espoir qu'il savait vain – le seul auquel il osait encore vraiment se raccrocher – et qu'il nourrissait depuis l'instant où tout avait basculé. Depuis la mort de Hokuto, Subaru espérait lâchement pouvoir résoudre cette histoire autrement que dans le sang, fût-ce le sien ou celui de Seishirô. Lâchement, et peut-être aussi naïvement. L'assassin lui rappelait sans cesse et par tous les moyens qu'il était incapable de tuer qui que ce soit. Encore une faiblesse…

Subaru avait cessé de les compter depuis longtemps, ces poids morts qui l'empêchaient d'affronter les yeux et les pouvoirs du Sakurazukamori. Ce dernier lança une nuée de shikigami noirs que son opposant repoussa à l'aide d'une barrière. C'était frustrant. Le treizième chef Sumeragi savait parfaitement qu'aucun des deux n'allait au maximum de sa puissance. Ce n'était qu'un simulacre de combat. Une vulgaire mascarade… Une de plus. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le cœur à s'acharner pour vivre, à tout le moins il ne l'avait plus, aussi n'allait-il pas pousser ses capacités jusqu'au bout comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé dans d'autres circonstances.

Mais il voulait que Seishirô le regarde, qu'il se sente menacé, ne serait-ce qu'il éteigne sa cigarette pour se concentrer sur lui. Il voulait son attention, il voulait sa peur, sa force dirigée contre lui…

_Regarde-moi…_

Une incantation lancée à la hâte lui permit de se protéger tant bien que mal des gravats que l'assassin envoyait vers lui et au travers desquels il avait entraperçu ce détestable sourire moqueur, tout aussi paresseux que les attaques de son adversaire. Subaru sentit la rage monter en lui. Peut-être était-ce au final le seul moyen pour lui de se donner à ce combat, peut-être était-ce délibérément que Seishirô le méprisait ainsi. Peut-être… deux mots que le jeune homme avait appris à détester au fil du temps. Il voulait des certitudes, du concret. Il en eut assez de ce petit jeu de provocation et d'échanges de politesses.

Il fondit sur son ennemi, une main prête à frapper son œil valide. Si Seishirô refusait de le regarder, alors il n'avait pas besoin de voir. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à une attaque de front mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Une barrière d'énergie envoya Subaru heurter violemment un mur. Cette douleur, cette friction, ce choc… Il revint à la charge. S'il pouvait obtenir un peu de considération de la part du Sakurazukamori, peu lui importait le moyen et peu lui importaient les conséquences sur sa propre vie. Évitant les différents gravats, rochers, shiki et sorts que l'objet de sa convoitise pouvait lui envoyer, il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir frapper Seishirô au visage.

Un coup de poing. Un simple coup de poing. Rageur, passionné, empli de sa colère et de ses sentiments déçus. Un coup de poing qui envoya celui qui le reçut au sol. Le costume noir ne l'était plus autant. Les cheveux impeccablement mis s'étaient dérangés.

Mais le sourire était encore là. Subaru sentit son corps se raidir et se prépara à attaquer une nouvelle fois. Il n'en eut cependant pas l'occasion car Seishirô fondit sur lui et commença à le rouer de coups. Voilà qui était inattendu. Un moment en arrière, l'exorciste était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais répondu à une provocation bêtement physique. L'un comme l'autre n'aimait pas recourir à la force brute, préférant les sorts, les incantations. Pourtant il était bien là, et les impacts de ses poings et pieds aussi. La tempe, le ventre, les jambes, le visage… Il n'épargnait rien. Puisque Subaru avait franchi cette limite, il n'avait plus aucun scrupule.

La douleur. Il ne sentait plus qu'elle. Il aurait dû avoir envie de se battre, de riposter ou d'esquiver mais non, au contraire. Seishirô était là, devant lui, les yeux rivés sur son corps qu'il malmenait sans le moindre sentiment et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Au moins il était près de lui. Subaru tomba à genoux et laissa la douleur irradier son corps. C'était une douleur chaude, lancinante, à l'image de celui qui lui avait fait ces blessures. Il cracha un peu de sang. Le goût métallique de son sang lui emplissait la bouche. Une sensation qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis longtemps. Loin de s'alarmer de l'état de son corps, Subaru redécouvrait un côté de lui qu'il avait cru disparu.

Il savait que c'était malsain, qu'il se mettait en danger sciemment et pour pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Revoir enfin Seishirô, le retrouver tel qu'il l'avait quitté quelques années en arrière… Oh il le laisserait volontiers teindre encore et encore sa peau de ce rouge profond et chaud. Il voulait bien devenir comme ces pétales dont le tueur lui avait autrefois conté la sombre histoire.

_Teins-moi de rouge._

Retrouver le mélange de son sang sur sa peau blanche. Un rose pâle à l'image d'une fleur de cerisier. Puisqu'il était après tout voué à mourir et finir comme les autres victimes enterrées sous l'arbre, autant qu'il prenne son rôle à cœur.

_Bats-toi. Frappe-moi._

Il ne voulait pas se sentir vivant mais au contraire sentir sa mort s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser de son baiser froid. Il l'attendait depuis tellement longtemps… Sa vision se brouilla et il crut enfin le moment venu. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, il ne sentait plus son corps endolori et couvert d'ecchymoses. L'étape ultime avant la délivrance.

_Approche-toi encore un peu…_

Il eut le temps de voir la silhouette de Seishirô se diriger vers lui à pas lents. Il avait mérité de mourir, enfin. Subaru s'autorisa un sourire de soulagement. Ça n'avait pas été sans mal.

_Dépêche-toi._

La caresse lointaine d'une main sur sa joue tuméfiée, le sang qui s'étalait sur sa pommette, sa mâchoire, son cou.

Puis plus rien. Il ne l'avait pas achevé. Le Sakurazukamori, une fois de plus, partait sans avoir fini son travail.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ?_

Subaru sentit la tête lui tourner et ses yeux se rouvrirent. Il n'avait pas bougé, encore étendu par terre au milieu des restes de leur combat. Et il se sentit plus humilié que jamais. Ses jambes flageolèrent lorsqu'il essaya de se lever mais semblaient daigner porter le poids de son corps meurtri, bien moins lourd que celui de sa honte. Le jeune homme savait néanmoins qu'il était plus près du but qu'avant. Seishirô l'avait touché, l'avait affronté, l'avait blessé. Il avait fait couler son sang et en avait maculé ses doigts. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas dédaigné comme il l'aurait fait quelques années plus tôt. La consolation était certes maigre car ce n'était vraisemblablement pas aujourd'hui que cette histoire se terminerait mais au moins, il y avait eu une évolution.

En tentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre – il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait –, Subaru aperçut son reflet dans une flaque d'eau sur la chaussée. N'importe qui d'autre que lui se serait alarmé devant l'état de son visage, de ses bras, de son corps tout simplement mais lui y voyait là une subjugation de la douleur. Son sang sur sa peau presque trop parfaitement blanche rendait un contraste si particulier qu'il pouvait y voir l'œuvre de Seishirô. Il n'y avait que lui pour faire du sang une couleur aussi voluptueuse et magnifique.

Il n'y avait que lui pour redonner un peu d'éclat à son teint pâle, pour tirer le beau de ce corps vicié, à l'image de son esprit.

Puisque, après tout, il n'y avait que lui pour le tuer…

_Fin_


	6. Son côté blanc

Auteur : Shirenai

Titre : Son côté blanc

Personnages/Pairing : Seishirô/Subaru

Rating : T

Disclaimer : J'ai beau adorer torturer Subaru, il n'empêche qu'il n'est pas à moi. Tant mieux pour lui.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Son côté blanc_

Subaru savait. Il savait qu'il existait des différences parfois énormes entre Seishirô et lui. Leurs âges respectifs les éloignaient déjà considérablement ; si Seishirô était déjà vétérinaire, le jeune exorciste n'était encore qu'au lycée. Cette différence de neuf ans se ressentait dans le côté irréfléchi de Subaru, qui fonçait parfois au devant des dangers, quitte à mettre sa vie en jeu. Le Sakurazukamori avait d'ailleurs peine à ne pas le laisser se faire tuer. Le rôle de l'ange gardien était des plus inappropriés à un assassin comme lui et, chose particulièrement agaçante, il devait en plus protéger sa future victime.

Car Seishirô avait vu à travers les gants enchantés par la grand-mère du jeune Sumeragi. Les pentacles inversés qu'il avait lui-même apposés sur les mains de sa proie, il ne pouvait pas les oublier, et il les avait reconnus au premier regard – Hokuto avait beau être maligne, elle n'avait pas compris l'allusion lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de Subaru au premier coup d'œil, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était probablement pas au courant et il avait trouvé cela très drôle.

Au cours de l'année qu'ils avaient passée à se fréquenter, le plus âgé avait bien tenter de s'attacher au chef du clan Sumeragi ainsi qu'il l'avait promis sept ans plus tôt mais non, rien ne venait, pas le moindre sentiment. Il avait au début pensé qu'avec la difficulté que représentait l'accès au cœur – il n'entendait pas par là le simple fait de prendre une place dans le cœur de Subaru, ce qui était à la portée du premier venu, mais bien de devenir l'être à part, le seul ; celui pour lequel ce jeune homme ferait tout, même mourir – du garçon, il aurait fini par y ressentir un quelconque intérêt et, avec un peu de chance pour sa proie, de l'attachement, mais non.

L'image du cadavre ensanglanté et disloqué de Subaru ne lui causait pas de pincement au cœur. Cela ne le surprenait à vrai dire pas le moins du monde ; Subaru et lui étaient radicalement différents : l'un était tout en émotions, vivait pour, par et à travers les êtres vivants qui l'entouraient, l'autre au contraire ne vivait que pour lui et les cadavres de ses victimes. Là où Subaru ramenait l'espoir et la paix, il ravivait les flammes des conflits, déversant la souffrance sur ceux qui croisaient sa route. Si le garçon se souciait du bien-être des gens et veillaient à ne pas les blesser, Seishirô se fichait complètement des vies humaines. Elles n'étaient pour lui que de simples objets dont il disposait comme il l'entendait.

Décidément… c'était à croire que lui et Subaru étaient aussi incompatibles que cet horoscope truqué. Ils avaient bien des pouvoirs similaires mais même là, les utilisations qu'ils en faisaient étaient aux antipodes. La seule chose qui au final semblait les rapprocher était que lorsque leurs chemins s'étaient entremêlés, Subaru avait eu le malheur d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et bien sûr Seishirô n'avait nullement eu l'intention de déroger à la règle disant que quiconque voyait le Sakurazukamori commettre un meurtre devait mourir.

Ce garçon et lui étaient comme les deux pôles d'un aimant. Il l'avait senti dès leur première rencontre. Le pureté du cœur de Subaru contre la noirceur du sien, l'énergie spirituelle qui émanait de l'enfant et la sienne… deux opposés radicaux, qui se repoussaient de par leur nature mais qui, irrémédiablement, s'attiraient, s'appelaient l'un à l'autre. Leurs routes en chassé-croisé les amenaient à se rapprocher, se faire et se défaire, sans cesse, sans qu'ils ne puissent y changer quoi que ce soit. Leurs destins s'étaient étroitement liés par un infortuné concours de circonstances et il leur fallait faire avec. Plus pour longtemps cependant, pensa Seishirô.

Il sentit la présence de Subaru, qui venait d'arriver dans son rêve. C'était ténu et incertain mais le tueur regrettait au fond de lui de n'avoir pu s'attacher vraiment à cet adolescent. Il lui arrivait d'avoir une pointe de mélancolie quant à cette vie et ce personnage qu'il allait devoir quitter tout à coup. Cette amertume était néanmoins complètement effacée et surpassée par ce désir irrépressible d'en finir avec ce pari passé sept ans plus tôt. Il allait offrir à son adversaire une mort lente, douloureuse, sublimée par sa peau claire constellée, piquetée de rouge. Il allait prendre son temps et apprécier de sentir les os se briser sous ses coups. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'il attendait, il avait bien mérité ça…

Il sourit. Le voilà. Son côté blanc, sa moitié… sa proie.

_Fin_


End file.
